


Waiting for you

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinky, Nesta is a bratty sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta gets home in the evening, and her door is unlocked, but Cassian isn't supposed to be back yet,This is pure smut, 18+ please
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kinkiest thing I've ever written, let me know if you want more like this or not.

Nesta sighed as she pushed the door open, but paused as it swung open easily, she'd left it locked, hadn't she? 

"Cassian?" She called, "Cass?" Half of her was scared to go in, but if it wasn't him, she needed to know, she could defend herself now, Cassian had seen to that. And if it was him, she didn't let herself finish that thought, not when he wasn't supposed to get back until tomorrow anyway. She wouldn't allow herself to waste time missing him, thinking of what would happen when he got back, the feel of his lips on hers, trailing down her skin, she shook her head, no, not now. 

She drew a dagger, she wouldn't be able to swing a sword inside the house, and stepped over the threshold. Empty, the front room was empty, so was the living room, and the kitchen. A band tightened around her chest as her gaze fell on the stairs, perhaps she should get someone to help her, but then they'd all think she was weak, it was obviously just the novice warriors messing around, obviously, she was just being silly.

She crept up the stairs, and threw open the door to their bedroom, her blood freezing at the blade appearing at her throat. 

"Really, Nesta, you should have been ready for that." Nesta dropped her dagger, the blade clattering on the floor, and let out a sigh of relief as her mate stepped out of the darkness,

"Cass, you scared me."

"Good. That was the point, you've gotta be ready, sweetheart, next time it might not be me."

"Okay, okay, put the sword down now."

"Oh, I don't think so." He stepped closer, and she tried desperately to control the heat flooding throughout her whole body, but the smirk across his face told her that he'd already figured it out. "You had such filthy thoughts, sweetheart. What exactly were you thinking when you thought I was home?"

"That I'm glad I don't have to cook every day any more."

"Liar." He stepped closer, pushing the door shut behind her, and she stepped away, gasping when her back hit the hard oak. Cassian closed the distance again, his face inches from hers, the sword discarded beside them when he whispered, "You were thinking about me, about what you wanted me to do to you."

"No," she tried to scoff, but it came out as a high-pitched squeak,

"I think you've been missing me."

"Why would I miss you?" She managed to get her voice under control, until she felt a hand on her waist, pushing her back against the door,

"Oh, I don't know," his other had wandered up the front of her leathers, and froze, she nodded once, and immediately her jacket was ripped away, she gasped, the sound muffled as he slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, hard, claiming, and exactly what she needed. She moaned into his mouth and he immediately pulled away, his hand on her waist still pinning her to the door, so that when she reached out to pull him back, she couldn't reach his face. "That's why." He chuckled, and pulled her away from the door, pinning her to the bed before she could respond.

"Cass," she whined, and he raised an eyebrow,

"You'll get what you want, but you gotta behave, okay?" A mischievous glint filled Nesta's eyes as she grinned and waited a few moments before speaking,

"Make me." He would, she knew he would, but she liked it when she drove him mad, when she riled him up so much that he was the one in charge, that he decided what she needed, what she was getting. She liked letting him, but he had to earn it first.

Cassian was not in the mood for games, he wasn't going to play cat and mouse, he wasn't going to slowly wait for her to submit to him, that glint in her eyes meant business, she wanted him in charge, she just wanted to make things difficult for him. Within moments, he had her wrists pinned above her head, and dragged her towards the headboard, ignoring her little squeal of protest. He quickly pulled the ropes out from behind the headboard and tied her wrists down, slipping two fingers between the ropes and her skin, checking that it was loose enough.

"Okay?" She nodded, but glared at him, "All you had to do was behave, sweetheart."

"Cassian. Let me up."

"No."

"But-" he raised an eyebrow and the protest died before she spoke, the glimmer of submission starting to form in her eyes, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll behave."

"Wrong answer." He slipped her pants off, her shirt quickly following, leaving her dressed only in her undergarments. He leaned over her and she whimpered as he brushed a thumb over her panties, pressing directly down on her clit, leaving her wriggling as she tried to find some friction. "Uh-uh. Stay still." She didn't, and he pinned her hips down, pushing her panties to the side as he circled around her clit, not quite touching it, and smirking at her as she strained against the restraints, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Okay, I'll behave, General."

"Good girl." He stopped, and stepped away from her, and she cried out at the loss of him, trying to reach her with her feet. "Awww, you look so pretty, all tied up and desperate." She frowned, scrunching her nose up, trying to squirm away slightly and he couldn't help but laugh, "You really are adorable, sweetheart."

"Cass," she whined, and quickly corrected herself when he gave her a questioning look, "General, please."

"Please what? You gotta use your words, sweetheart."

"Please, please." She squealed out when he ripped her bra and panties away and pressed down on her clit, one hand pinning her hips down as she tried to grind against his hand. Her breathing sped up, and she moaned, nearing her climax. He stopped, and she cried out again in desperation, "Please," she whimpered, and he grinned, slipping one finger inside her, moving slowly, so slowly, keeping her just away from that glorious edge. Cauldron, he knew what he was doing, and she gasped when he slipped another finger inside her, she couldn't hold back anymore, "Please, please, I'm gonna-"

"No you're not."

"But I-"

"I said no." She tried to turn her face away, to get away from his burning gaze as he added another finger. "Look at me." She shook her head slightly, "Look at me." She cursed the part of her that obeyed the command in that tone, she did want to let him have control, but if she looked now, she'd come, he knew that though, knew it as he gripped her chin and turned her head back and curled his fingers inside her, sending her flying over the edge, despite all her best efforts not to. She screamed as she came, and he left her panting as he withdrew his fingers, "You came without permission."

"I'm sorry, I-" he pushed his fingers into her mouth, and she moaned at the taste of herself, sucking his fingers clean as he gazed contemplatively at her, finally drawing his fingers away,

"What do you think sweetheart? Do you think I need to punish you?"

"No," she gasped, "Please." He cocked his head to the side, 

"I'm not sure you're really certain about that." He chuckled, finally pulling his own leathers off, but leaving the siphons on the backs of his hands, their light glowing as he brushed along Nesta's ribcage, thumbs brushing over her breasts, she squirmed beneath him, but stopped and whimpered with a look from Cassian, all brattiness gone as she whimpered,

"No, no, General, please, please, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, I suppose I could let you get away with one, but you have to be good for me from now on, okay?" She nodded, "I want to hear you."

"Yes, yes, I'll be good," she broke off with a scream as he pushed into her, giving her just a moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in all the way, her gasps and moans getting louder with each thrust. 

"Don't. You. Dare. Come." He grunted with each thrust, and she whined, the pure command lacing his tone giving her that extra resolve to hold back, she cried out again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the effort of staving off her orgasm any longer.

"General, please, I can't, I can't," 

"You wanna come?"

"Yes! Please let me, please, please,"

"Then make me come first." She cursed her bound wrists, straining against the ropes, if she could just reach out, just touch his wings, he would come instantly, she tipped her hips back, allowing him to drive deeper into her, biting her lip hard, desperate for anything to help hold off the overwhelming pleasure threatening to crest. It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic, and his breathing sped up, until he was panting with every thrust, shouting her name as he spilled inside her, collapsing onto his forearms above her, his breath mingling with hers as he stopped, still inside her. He leaned down and kissed her, more gently this time, comforting as he pulled away, kissing along her jaw, up to her ear, and tugged gently on her ear, before whispering "Come for me."

His tongue flicked against the skin of her neck and she threw her head back as she screamed his name, pleasure cresting over her as his hands slipped underneath her, holding her against him as she panted through her orgasm. Once her breathing had slowed back to normal, he pulled out, and kissed his way down her chest, her belly, before flashing her a grin and swirling his tongue around her clit, bringing her back, she was too sensitive, it was too soon after her last orgasm, she squealed and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her hips, meeting her eyes, not even needing to use the bond for her to get the unspoken question in his eyes,

_You okay?_

She nodded, and he yanked her back down the bed,

"Then don't disturb me while I'm eating." He growled, his tongue returning to her clit as he slipped two fingers inside her. She tried to squirm, but he held her still, not allowing her to cross that edge, not when she begged and pleaded, not when she started shaking, not when she couldn't form words any more. He only let her come when she was crying and squealing at the slightest touch, when she couldn't even beg down the bond, only then did her let her come.

Her vision went white as he uttered the words that she was desperate for, 

"Come for me, sweetheart." Pleasure ripped through her, tearing screams from her throat as she cried out his name, tears streaking down her face from the effort of holding back. When her vision cleared, she had been untied, and Cassian pulled her into his lap, gently running his fingers through her hair. "You okay?" She couldn't muster words, and just nodded, snuggling into his chest, breathing in his scent, 

"You only came once." She muttered,

"That's okay, you're exhausted, sweetheart." 

"That's not what I meant," she murmured, pushing off him and dropping to her knees on the floor. She looked up at him, waiting for permission, and narrowed her eyes as he leaned back, resting on the bed, cocky shit.

She shuffled closer, and gave him a grin before slipping her lips around the head of his cock, chuckling at his groans of pleasure, the vibrations drawing out more noises from him. She bobbed her head a couple of times before taking him deeper, feeling herself almost gag, and stopping, but a hand gripped her hair, oh gods, she nodded, and did indeed gag when he pushed her head down, holding her still until she stopping choking, reaching up to hold on to him as tears pricked her eyes again. She cursed her gag reflex, and forced her throat to relax, to allow all of him in. He gave her a moment to relax before thrusting his hips upward, moaning out her name as she relaxed into it, her tongue teasing him towards the edge, but holding back,

"Nesta," he grunted, a warning lacing his tone, she pretended not to notice and hummed around him, gripping his free hand in surprise as he pushed her head down again, his cock striking the back of her throat, she held on to him for dear life as he fucked her throat, warning her moments before he came again. She didn't lose a single drop, swallowing before pulling off him and climbing back into his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled his wings tight around them both, holding her against her chest, gently playing with her hair while she snuggled into him,

"Good girl," he murmured, tipping her chin up to look at him, and kissing her again, a hand still in her hair as she opened for him again, eyes wide as he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone, brushing away the last tears, "You okay?" He asked again, and she hummed against him, burying her face in his neck, leaving little kisses as she caught her breath,

"I love you," she whispered, the slight fear that he couldn't possibly love her back still there, no matter how she tried to hide it, it was still there,

"I love you more," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, smiling as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder as he stood to carry her to the bathroom, "C'mon, sweetheart, lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
